The present invention relates to furniture, and in particular to an adjustable support for attaching overhead units to furniture articles, and the like.
It is known to attach overhead units to modular furniture. For example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,253 to Grund issued Mar. 3, 1992 entitled MODULAR FURNITURE (Ser. No. 07/307,775, filed Feb. 7, 1989), an overhead cabinet is mounted to a workstation in a cantilever fashion by two upstanding posts. However, though overhead units are convenient in that they permit customization and on-site assembly, many overhead units require a significant amount of setup time to adequately level and "square" the units, and also align the units with adjacent furniture units. Thus, improvements are desired to facilitate the on-site assembly. For example, it is desired to provide overhead units that can be interconnected with a minimum amount of labor by a single assembler. Further, it is desired to provide an arrangement permitting horizontal and vertical adjustment of the overhead unit so that adjacent furniture units can be satisfactorily aligned.